


Gardevoir Vs. Peach: Fart Of Flatulence

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Messy, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardevoir farting is one of the best cases of Pokemon farting, but the Peach Bomber herself decides that there must be a superior farter. Who will outfart the other, and which smelly loser will go home with a stink to burn for eons...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoshizillaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/gifts).



> Yoshizilla-Fan, I can only hope this inspires you to write and draw again. Especially the latter, for obvious reasons (and with jeans involved).

 

"Come on, Pootstool!" Gardevoir playfully teased Princess Peach Toadstool as she was having the gassy advantage so far, letting out wet trumpet farts at the speed of light as she spun around, with both girls farting right outside Princess Toadstool's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. "I'm not even in my mega form yet, and I'm dominating you!"

"Oh, just you wait!" Princess Peach barked back with gusto as she was so far belting out cute little poots, doing her best to build up her fart meter. "I know I usually start things out with a bang, but I want to give you a smelly chance!"

"Gee, I didn't think Peach stunk this much," Toadette remarked, making an unintended pun as she was watching the gassy girl match alongside Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans.

"Don't worry, it may look like Peach stinks now," Daisy stated while munching on some beans, letting out some muffled, beefy farts that caused the flowers behind her to wilt as there was a huge brown stain on the back of her orange jeans. "...but she's giving this Gardevoir a fair start. After all, when Peach really wants to fart... things will smell worse than hell."

"...how can you smell worse than hell?" Toadette gawked in confusion, deciding not to answer it as she let out a trombone like fart herself, dusting off her treasure tracker outfit.

"Ready to quit, Tootstool?" Gardevoir boasted as she revealed her gassy butt, which vibrated from all the bubbly farts she let loose.

Feeling a rumble in her stomach, Peach giggled as she dusted off her pink dress, with some pink hearts farting out of her rear. "Oh, I'm just getting started... rather, I'm just getting farted... haha..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do you think will win?" Toadette asked Daisy as the two were watching Gardevoir and Princess Peach fart in jeans, all girls farting pants pooping poots.

"Beats me, but I think Peach might have this... so long as that Pokemon doesn't mega evolve!" Daisy pointed out, letting out a shart herself as she sighed of relief.


End file.
